Active solid-state semiconductor devices, and in particular, silicon photodiodes, are among the most popular photodetectors having a sufficiently high performance over a large wavelength range and a sufficient ease of use. Silicon photodiodes are sensitive to light in the wide spectral range, extending from deep ultraviolet through visible to near infrared, which is approximately 200 nm to 1100 nm. Silicon photodiodes, by using their ability to detect the presence or absence of minute light intensities, facilitate the precise measurement of these minute light intensities upon appropriate calibration. For example, appropriately calibrated silicon photodiodes detect and measure light intensities varying over a wide range, from very minute light intensities of below 10−13 watts/cm2 to high intensities above 10−3 watts/cm2.
Silicon photodiodes can be employed in an assortment of applications including, but not limited to, spectroscopy, distance and speed measurement, laser ranging, laser guided missiles, laser alignment and control systems, optical free air communication, optical radar, radiation detection, optical position encoding, film processing, flame monitoring, scintillator read out, environmental applications such as spectral monitoring of earth ozone layer and pollution monitoring, low light-level imaging, such as night photography, nuclear medical imaging, photon medical imaging, and multi-slice computer tomography (CT) imaging, security screening and threat detection, thin photochip applications, and a wide range of computing applications.
Typically, photodiode arrays employ a scintillator material for absorbing high energy (ionizing) electromagnetic or charged particle radiation, which, in response, fluoresces photons at a characteristic wavelength. Scintillators are defined by their light output (number of emitted photons per unit absorbed energy) short fluorescence decay times, and optical transparency at wavelengths of their own specific emission energy. The lower the decay time of a scintillator, that is, the shorter the duration of its flashes of fluorescence are, the less so-called “dead time” the detector will have and the more ionizing events per unit of time it will be able to detect. Scintillators are used to detect electromagnetic waves or particles in many security and detection systems, including CT, X-ray, and gamma ray. There, a scintillator converts the energy to light of a wavelength which can be detected by photomultiplier tubes (PMTS) or P− N junction photodiodes.
Photodiodes are typically characterized by certain parameters, such as, among others, electrical characteristics, optical characteristics, current characteristics, voltage characteristics, and noise. Electrical characteristics predominantly comprise shunt resistance, series resistance, junction capacitance, rise or fall time and/or frequency response. Optical characteristics comprise responsivity, quantum efficiency, non-uniformity, and/or non-linearity. Photodiode noise may comprise, among others, thermal noise, quantum, photon or shot noise, and/or flicker noise.
Conventional shallow junction photodiodes are prone to junction degradation and yield loss during assembly due to a very shallow P+N junction, which is typically 0.3 μm. Therefore, what is needed is a photodiode that has improved ruggedness and is less prone to degradation or failure during assembly of scintillator crystals, thereby improving yield and reducing cost. What is also needed is a photodiode having an improved linear current.